Waffles!
by MoonWolf2000
Summary: Ok, It's short, It's badly written and it's random, but for a five minute boredom buster, I think it's ok.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers, did you miss me? Ok, so I'm a fluff addict, but now I'll keep myself away from the melodrama and concentrate on humour and comedy fluff. (this may include eye watering cuteness from Ryou-chan at a later date. I want to enjoy him to myself for a bit more.) I've been on an internet ban (8 bloody weeks) because of my depression, but I'm back! This is written in under 5 mins, a sort of boredom buster. It's not great but it's something... I suppose.

Drip… Drip… Drip again.

Yami looked to the cealing and cringed at the sight of a month old waffle.

_Bakura… _He thought. That was probably the sixth one in the last week- it seemed that when his Hikari urged him to take more responsibility for himself (ie. Not making him to all the cooking) Bakura took things to extremities.

"BAKURA!"

Said Yami skidded into the doorway with a smoking frying pan, garbed in a bright pink apron.

"Yes, Atemu?"

Yami blanched.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress, it's an apron," Bakura stated bluntly.

_That makes things worse…_

"Dress, Apron… whatever! Ummm… why is there a waffle on the ceiling?"

"Waffle?"

Yami indicated the circular growth above him, "That waffle."

"I thought it was a pancake, they keep burning so I have to flip them quick and… well… They kinda get stuck."

You put waffles in the frying pan?"

awkward pause

"You do realize you've destroyed half my kitchen, Tomb Robber?"

Bakura backed away sheepishly to chop a salad (a relatively risk-free dish) as the pharaoh sighed, fully aware that Ryou would not be in any hurry to take his Yami back- and It was going to be _long_ week.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok you guys have been waiting for this for ages… here it is!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

As more guests piled in through the door Yami wondered whether retaining his sanity with Kura around was a pursuit worth his endeavour.

Though the sight of Anzu and Mai in skimpy PJs wasn't at all an objectionable one, the pharaoh felt it was only apt to ask why they were so scantily clad- and cross-legged on his living room carpet for that matter.

'Slumber party, Atemu. Didn't I tell you earlier?' he fiddled with one of Ryou's tatty teddies sheepishly, 'Is there a problem?'

Mai shifted a bit so her underwear showed clearly over her low-rise PJ shorts. It was only half past six. She obviously couldn't _wait _to get out of her clothes…

Yami blinked, '… uh… No! …Bring…. more guests! …And there must be snacks… Hmmm strawberries- chocolate fondue?'

Bakura's eyes lit up as he led Jou, Honda, Anzu and Mai upstairs, leaving the pharaoh to empty the fridge into party bowls for them.

It was evident being away from his hikari had dramatically changed Bakura in a short space of time. Ryou's absence left him devoid of an embodied emotional extreme to oppose rendering him docile, bubbly and childish- in fact more like how Ryou was every day.

Little did he know, however, Ryou had discovered an aptitude for drinking games and was out getting hammered with the Ishtars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs the boys were showering and getting their pyjamas out whilst Mai set about wrapping a huge pink feather boa around Anzu's neck. They giggled girlishly and the doorbell rang.

Kura thundered downstairs excitedly, Yugi was at home with a cold- he wasn't expecting anyone else

Kura opened the door. A brown-haired girl with curious grey-white eyes stood on his porch wearing a pair of fairy wings and clutching a rain-sodden stuffed rabbit. As painfully shy as she was thin, she started immediately at the sight of Bakura.

'Um hi? Can I help you?'

'Uh… I'm here for your slumber party…'

'Name, Miss?'

'Hotaru.' Her voice was like the wind though a still autumn forest. Bakura shook himself mentally.

'I'm _sorry_, Hotaru, but I didn't invite you.'

She gazed at some indefinite point past his right arm.

'Shoji told me you'd meant to invite me after class yesterday-'

Bakura vaguely recognised her from another class in his year. She was quiet and naïve; He suddenly clocked she had been set up- and was becoming increasingly aware of the rain.

'-I'll just go home…' She turned to leave.

'_Wait!_'

'Huh?'

'Wait- I mean, if you've no place else to go, stay here.'

She stared at him, as if happiness and plain confusion were fighting to gain control of her expression.

'Unless you want the rest of the marshmallows to go to waste.' He ushered her inside out of the rain.

Bakura swore that was the first time he'd ever seen her smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night's festivities kicked off with an innocent game of spin the bottle. Hotaru, although content to sit in the corner quietly, was eventually persuaded to sit amongst the others on the floor. From the way her visage betrayed her horror at the mention of Mai's rule _modifications_, it was evident she was new to such rowdy behaviour

Mai enthusiastically offered to go first, which resulted in her practically wrestling Honda to the ground before loosing his top button and dragging him into the closet behind them. Bakura hid his face as Hotaru's blanched dramatically.

Three minutes passed and the pair burst out of the closet, Honda panting heavily and Mai springing gaily back to her place looking innocent as anything. Hotaru's complexion was steadily changing to a curious shade of green

'OK, I think we'd better scrap the closet rule…' Anzu leant into the circle to spin the bottle again, glancing briefly at Honda who was still reeling on the floor, 'It's too dangerous.'

'What- you scared, peaches?', Jou scoffed.

'Only that Mai might somebodies face off .'

Right on cue the bottle stopped neatly, either end facing Mai and herself.

Anzu braced herself, pinky at the ready, 'No funny stuff.'

The ensuing liplock held about 20 seconds amidst eager chants from the small audience. Honda (recovered) looked up from his watch, 'pretty lengthy Mai, got a fetish for Duke Devlin fanclub pjs or what!'.

She set the bottle after its next victim passively, 'What can I say, I have twice the fun.'

'and _I_ have twice the footage.' The group glared at Jou who shut up quickly.

Bakura's stomach hit the floor as the bottle faced himself and Hotaru. As she very quickly looked up at him unsure of what to do, he caught a glance- of those eyes again- his stomach did a U-turn and found itself lodged uncomfortably in his throat.

It had been her first kiss, fleeting and gentle. Bakura could have been kissing a cloud for all he knew- and though (to his surprise) he enjoyed tentatively exploring Hotaru's mouth, he kept it chaste for her sake. When they broke apart Hotaru seemed slightly dazed, staring into space before turning away shyly. Bakura glimpsed a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Anzu was first to break the mystifying silence surrounding them, announcing she and Jou would be next to do the nasty.

Hotaru decided to spare herself the show, 'Would you mind if I went to the bathroom?'

Honda quickly rose to his feet. 'NO! No… uh thank you! I'll just find it myself! Thanks…'

Mai's eyes followed Hotaru as she left the room, 'Anzu, I'm curious… Aren't you?'

A short silenced before they spoke concurrently, 'Truth or Dare.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru re-entered the room to find the bootle ha stopped right at her feet. Again, the colour drained from her face. Grimly, Bakura leant over again, but Mai stopped him, 'Uh uh…. I dare you. Over there; 2 minutes. _Minimum._' She gestured towards the closet.

'Hey!', piped Honda, 'I thought you scrapped that rule.'

'Well I just changed it!', she snapped contemptuously.

It was quiet in the closet. Bakura couldn't help but staring as a sliver of light from outside fell upon Hotaru, highlighting every beautiful contour on her body. He'd never looked at her like _that_ before.

Thoughtlessly he pressed her against the back wall, kissing her deeply this time. She was silent all the while. By the time he returned to reality, she was whimpering underneath him.

'TIME'S UP!'

Bakura offered his hand and helped her out of the closet, still quivering with fear.

She avoided his gaze and a pang of guilt echoed in his chest; for once he felt guilty about using a girl.

Okies. END WAS RUSHED BUT I WILL RE-WRITE IT VERY SOON!!!!!!!!!


End file.
